The Note
by Philiantastic
Summary: A chatroom of minimal randomness. Read at your own risk. "AlphaFirefly: Simple things excite you don’t they Andou? You were depressed about your dead fish just a minute ago."


It'd be great if I owned Gakuen Alice. Or maybe even a copy of each volume.

But I don't even have that. So it's quite impossible for me to own Gakuen Alice at all, isn't it?

Disclaimed.

*A side note. For some reason my less than threes (heart!) have been edited out leaving only a sad and pitiful 3. So please note that those threes are meant to be less than threes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**TangerinEuphoria **has entered the chatroom

**ColorMePink **has entered the chatroom

**AlphaFirefly **has entered the chatroom

**ColorMeBlue **has entered the chatroom

**GreenAllure **has entered the chatroom

**GreenAllure:** Did you see the note I posted on Facebook ©?

**ColorMePink: **YES! OMG!

**ColorMeBlue:** I practically died laughing

**TangerinEuphoria:** LOL! I just read it

**AlphaFirefly: **Who will you try it on?

**ColorMeBlue: **I'm gonna get Mochu

**ColorMePink:** I call Yuu.

**TangerinEuphoria:** Ahh Idk!

**GreenAllure: **Isn't it obvious?!

**AlphaFirefly: **10 rabbits she'll mess something up

**TangerinEuphoria: **FINE! And no I won't! Who are you trying it on then? :P

**AlphaFirefly: **Anything to embarrass Nogi. I'm low on confused and embarrassed shots.

**GreenAllure: **-_- of course. How much are the freshmen paying for those?

**AlphaFirefly: **They're gullible, desperate and naïve. I've gotten 150 rabbits per average album and I've been offered 200 rabbits for his Spring '09 Album so naturally I took 300. Money is everything.

**GreenAllure:** You crazy witch, I love you 3! Ahahaha

**Hyuuga1127 **has entered the room

**RNimal: **has entered the room

**Cordial_Thoughts **has entered the room

**ShadowMaster **has entered the room

**DoppelxGanger **has entered the room

**TangerinEuphoria: **Misakiiiiiiiiiii! Tsubasaaaa! :D

**ShadowMaster: **Mikannnnn!

**Hyuuga1127 **is away

**RNimal **is away

**Cordial_Thoughts **is away

**DoppelxGanger: **Hey kiddos!

**TangerinEuphoria:** Tsubasa! I need to talk to you!

**ShadowMaster: **What's up?

**TangerinEuphoria: **I'm superman

**ShadowMaster: **I'm wonderwoman!

**DoppelxGanger:** I always knew you were hiding something.

**TangerinEuphoria:** Oh my god I heard about your cat.

**ShadowMaster: **Oh, uh, it wasn't a cat, it was my goldfish…and thanks Mikan, you don't know how much it means to me that you

**TangerinEuphoria:** Pickle

**ShadowMaster: **…Mikan?

**TangerinEuphoria:** You and me are best buds right?

**ShadowMaster: **Yes!!!!!!!!!! (SCORE NATSUME :P)

**AlphaFirefly: **Simple things excite you don't they, Andou? You were depressed about your dead fish just a minute ago.

**ShadowMaster:** Hotaru, I know that you are an intelligent badass but I would really appreciate it if you held some respect for me. You know, since I'm older than you and all.

**TangerinEuphoria: **Can I tell you something?

**ShadowMaster: **Of course! Spit it out kid!

**AlphaFirefly: **My point proven. ADD in a nutshell.

**TangerinEuphoria:** I'm on drugs

**ShadowMaster: **WHAT?! MIKAN WHAT DID DADDY TEACH YOU? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M ABOUT TO GO OVER THERE AND WHOOP YOUR

**DoppelxGanger:** TSUBASA! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

**TangerinEuphoria: **You don't believe me?

**ShadowMaster:** IsweartogodMikanifyou'relyingtomerightnow

**DoppelxGanger: **You seriously believe her? -_-;

**ShadowMaster: **Well no offence to you Mikan, but there are these times when I just catch you inhaling something in your purse, and lemme tell you it gets really suspicious.

**TangerinEuphoria: **Did you just lie to me?!

**ShadowMaster:**…what?! Mikan what are you on right now? Hang on, I'm going to go over there and

**TangerinEuphoria: **How could you?!

**ShadowMaster: **... Mikan. Natsume sold them to you, didn't he? I told you to stay away from him. It's okay, I'll forgive you, I know he's intimidating but next time just say no, okay sweetie?

**TangerinEuphoria:** He said what?

**ShadowMaster:** I don't know what he said to you but you're going to have to stay away from him, Mikan!

**TangerinEuphoria: **I love you.

**Hyuuga1127 **returned from away

**ShadowMaster: **Oh! Yes, I love you too! 3

**Hyuuga1127 **is signed off

**TangerinEuphoria: **That's what she said

**ShadowMaster: **MIKAN! Who has corrupted your mind like this?! HYUUGA WILL PAY!

**TangerinEuphoria: **There. I'm done. Thanks for helping me out with my note

**ShadowMaster:**…Natsume's going to kill me.

**ShadowMaster **is signed off

**TangerinEuphoria: **What?! Why?!

**AlphaFirefly: **10 Rabbits Permy.

* * *

Eep! I usually don't use profanity...! But I guess in order to fit the characters a wee bit better, I must?

This is a note that my friends and I did. It causes much hilarity and although I didn't, the purpose is to post the note (with results) on facebook and keep tagging people. Keep the chain goinnnn'.

Tsubasa just keeps getting cut off doesn't he? I sincerely apologise. With all the sincerity in my heart.

And this is just a little something to commemorate the end of my semester exams!

And just in case the screennames were a little vague:

TangerinEuphoria : Mikan

AlphaFirefly: Our one and only Hotaru

ShadowMaster: Tsubasa! What a dear.

DoppelxGanger: Misaki My Sassy Girl. (Excellent Movie. The Korean version at least. Didn't really want to look into the American version -_-;)

GreenAllure: Our Permiful Sumire

ColorMePink: Anna!

ColorMeBlue: Nonoko! The insepa(s;dlkfj I can't be bothered to finish spelling words. I'm tired.) twins!

Hyuuga1127: None other than the rich, fit, hot (Operation GCWS reference. Unabashed advertising. I don't regret it! :) Natsume Hyuuga

RNimal: Dorky sweetie Ruka

Cordial_Thoughts: Class Clown Koko.

Those last three really just made a cameo (:

Sorry for the atrociously long AN. I tend to ramble.


End file.
